


Run, Run, Lost Boy

by Strangertd



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M, another react fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertd/pseuds/Strangertd
Summary: Very short Halloween reaction 2018I was debating writing this because Darren’s fanbase is literally the worst right now butC’est la vieTitle from Ruth B's song Lost Boy





	Run, Run, Lost Boy

Ashley and I stroll into Matthew’s Halloween party hand in hand, our stuffed animals dangling in the other. I have to say, our costumes this year may be some of my favorites- but nothing beats sexy R2D2.

Halfway through the party, I get sick of my crew, who are rapidly getting more and more intoxicated by the minute. I mean, I’m not much better, but I’m also in charge of getting us all home in one piece.

My eyes catch on a blonde wig heading to the back and I smirk, sliding my way through the crowd to get to him. He catches me in the corner of my eye and props the door open for me to follow. When I get out there, he’s pulling me into a secluded spot surrounded by bushes.

“Hey.” I smile sweetly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grabs my waist and digs his face into my shoulder.

“You look adorable, holy shit, Christopher.” I laugh and kiss his temple.

“Thanks. You look good.” I offer, but he shakes his head with a grunt.

“Nah. As soon as I head out, I’m changing. Speaking of, I’m going to Adam Levine’s thing. You in?” Darren asks, and I ponder for a moment.

“I’d have to get the rowdy kids back and change out of this but, I’d consider it.” I smile, and I can feel Darren grin against my shoulder.

“Awesome.” He mumbles, pressing kissing into my shoulder and up my neck. I push his face away and connect our lips, cupping his jaw to keep him right where he’s at.

“Mmh. I’ve gotta say, as much as I would’ve loved to see you as Peter again, this onesie is really doing it for me.” Darren mumbles against my lips. I reach down and pinch his ass, muting his yelp with my lips.

“Shut up, D.” I whisper, connecting our lips once again. 

Inevitably we separate again as he heads to party with Adam Levine and I go round up my friends. I pile them all into the Uber and get them back to Ashley’s house where they’re crashing. 

I consider Darren’s invitation and race home, quickly changing into something more discreet and fitting for Adam’s party and head out there.

Afterwards, Darren and I meet back up, heading home together to snuggle up under a blanket as we watch the Nightmare Before Christmas together. Despite everything, we’re together and happy, and that’s all that matters.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic also marks the 1 year anniversary of this account! 
> 
> My first fic ever was the reaction to the 2017 halloween party called 'Wherefore Art Thou Romeo?'
> 
> We’ve come full circle.


End file.
